Ce Matin encore
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Ondine est escort-girl. Jacob devient son client et tombe amoureux d'elle. A quel prix pourront-ils s'aimer librement?
1. Chapter 1

**CE MATIN ENCORE**

_Je me suis couchée tard encore_

_Passé la nuit à fouiller ma mémoire encore_

_Il ne me reste que des morceaux de toi_

_La pluie qui coule entre mes doigts encore_

_Il fait tellement froid au-dehors_

_Que ton souvenir me réchauffe le corps_

_Encore, encore_

_C'est pourtant si loin_

_A des années-lumière de ce matin_

_(TENA, Vivant)_

**Samedi 15 janvier**

Je me suis couchée tard encore. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, la soirée était plutôt tranquille. Pas de chambre d'hôtel. Pas de corps nu contre le mien. Sauf celui d'Edward, quand je suis rentrée dormir. Il était encore éveillé, il m'attendait. Comme chaque nuit.

**Comment ****ça****s****'****est****passé?** m'a-t-il demandé, alors que je me glissais sous les draps.

**Normal, ****comme ****d****'****habitude**.

Edward déteste que je lui réponde ça. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de normal dans le fait de passer plusieurs soirées par mois en compagnie d'illustres inconnus. S'il tolère mon «activité complémentaire», c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'a connue alors que j'étais déjà escort-girl depuis longtemps et que c'était ça ou rien. Je n'ai jamais accepté qu'un homme me dicte ma conduite. C'est pareil avec lui. Je sais qu'il en souffre et qu'il lutte constamment contre la jalousie qui le ronge, mais en me voulant, il a pris le package complet, options comprises. Que les choses soient claires, je l'aime. Il m'apaise. Mais, contrairement à l'idée qu'ont les gens de ma vie nocturne, j'adore faire ce que je fais. D'abord parce que, financièrement, c'est bien plus que du beurre dans les épinards. Ensuite parce qu'à l'époque où j'ai été recrutée, ça m'a aidée à prendre confiance en moi. Être payée pour du sexe ne me donne pas l'impression d'être soumise, bien au contraire. La plupart du temps, c'est moi qui gère les opérations. Bien sûr, je rencontre rarement les sosies de Brad Pitt ou encore de Johnny Depp, mais l'argent rend beau, c'est bien connu. Alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Si un homme a les moyens de se payer mes services, il a aussi ceux de s'entretenir.

Mon prochain rendez-vous est dans une semaine. Un nouveau. Juste une soirée d'accompagnement. Pas de chambre d'hôtel. Le tarif est évidemment différent. Et même si j'assume totalement mon choix de vie, je suis obligée d'avouer que je préfère éviter de passer par la case plumard. Bien que cela divise mon salaire par deux, ça n'en reste pas moins très attrayant.

Ça peut sembler superficiel, mais j'aime la plupart des soirées auxquelles m'emmènent mes clients. Mon agence me prête toujours des robes sublimes pour l'occasion. J'ai l'impression de poser pour Gala. Je suis parfois demandée pour des cocktails, j'assiste à des opéras, des pièces de théâtre, il m'est arrivé d'être de sortie pour des conventions de médecins. Le champagne coule à flots et le «beau monde» se fréquente. Evidemment, je ne bois pratiquement pas. Une coupe ou deux, tout au plus. En aucun cas, je ne peux perdre le contrôle.

Hier, après le boulot (celui de jour), je suis allée boire un verre avec Leah. Elle m'a encore questionnée pendant des heures. Depuis que je lui ai avoué mon occupation particulière, elle ne cesse de me harceler pour connaître les détails de mes «aventures». Malgré tout, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir mise dans le secret. Ça me semble moins lourd à porter. Et je savais que je pouvais compter sur Leah pour éviter tout jugement. D'ailleurs, ça a plutôt l'air de la fasciner. Avec le corps qu'elle a et sa culture impressionnante, elle serait engagée tout de suite. Mais je crois qu'il y a encore une étape à franchir dans sa tête avant de sauter le pas. Je n'essaie pas de l'inciter, loin de là. Simplement, je suis persuadée que sa curiosité cache un peu plus qu'un amical intérêt. D'habitude, on se voit le lendemain de mes escapades, pour que je lui fasse un compte-rendu. Compte-rendu que je ne fais pas à Edward. Il est persuadé de vouloir être au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes, mais je suis certaine que ça ne ferait qu'accentuer sa jalousie. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'agit de soirée comme celle d'hier, il n'y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Le gars m'a emmenée à un cocktail organisé par sa boîte et il s'est contenté de parader à mon bras. Apparemment, le fait que j'aie l'âge d'être sa fille ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. A moi non plus, j'ai l'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Mon jour préféré de la semaine. Au programme: baise et shopping. Avec Edward, pour la première activité et Leah, pour la seconde. Quoique je proposerais bien aussi un jour la première à Leah. Ma dernière expérience avec une fille remonte à quelques années et je dois bien reconnaître que je n'avais pas été transcendée par l'acte accompli. Mais Leah… Leah reste une femme très attirante et sa sensualité ne me laisse pas de marbre. Notre complicité à toute épreuve termine de la rendre irrésistible à mes yeux. Elle sait ce que je ressens, cette amitié amoureuse agrémentée d'un désir tendre. Elle le sait, parce qu'elle ressent la même chose et qu'il arrive que nous en parlions. Nous entretenons une étrange relation. A part quelques rares baisers, nous n'avons encore rien échangé d'autre que des mots et une intense affection. Leah est aussi en couple. J'adore Sam. Ils se sont trouvés, ce sont des âmes sœurs, du moins l'idée que je m'en fais. Et Sam m'adore. Il aime le paradoxe que je représente à ses yeux, un subtil mélange de gentille superficialité et de chaleureuse profondeur. Il rit toujours de ma capacité à passer du coq à l'âne, parler rouge à lèvres, puis philosophie. Sam est doctorant. Il enseigne. Je n'ai encore assisté à aucun de ses cours, mais je suis certaine que c'est le professeur rêvé. Parce qu'il est passionné, parce qu'il est craquant, parce qu'il est intelligemment sexy, sans le savoir. Sam sait, sent, ressent ce qui nous lie, Leah et moi. Il n'en parle pas, pas avec moi. Mais je suis certaine qu'il comprend. Parce que la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour moi n'est pas feinte. La possibilité permanente que notre relation, à Leah et à moi, ne dérape un jour, rend chacune de nos rencontres palpitantes. Le sous-entendu plane au-dessus de nos têtes et peut-être que ça nous suffit. Si je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je pense qu'il n'y aura jamais de passage à l'acte. Mais l'idée que ça puisse arriver suffit à nous galvaniser.

Edward s'est enfin levé, je vais pouvoir aller le rejoindre sous la douche. J'ai très envie de m'envoyer en l'air…


	2. Chapter 2

**Samedi 15 janvier**

Je me suis couché tard encore. Ces soirées mondaines m'ennuient au possible. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'anniversaire de je ne sais quel magnat de la finance. «Un ami de la famille», tu parles! Si demain mes parents se retrouvaient sans le sou, plus aucun de ses horribles personnages ne se tracasserait de leur sort. Je sais, je devrais protester si ça me dérange tellement de les accompagner. Le problème, c'est que je ne me suis jamais rebellé contre mes parents. Et bien que je sois majeur depuis presque un an, je me sens incapable de les contrarier. Alors, je prends mon mal en patience. Peut-être que je suis lâche finalement. L'avantage de la rentrée universitaire qui s'annonce, c'est que je vais pouvoir retrouver mon studio et ne rentrer que les weekends. Ça me fera des vacances.

Ma mère me harcèle chaque jour sur cette mystérieuse inconnue que j'emmènerai au mariage de Paul, samedi prochain. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une inconnue pour moi aussi. Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé d'agir. J'en ai marre de devoir supporter les remarques désobligeantes de mon cousin sur ma prétendue homosexualité. Les filles ne m'intéressent pas, c'est vrai. Mais au profit des garçons, certainement pas. Simplement parce que je n'ai encore rencontré personne qui en valle la peine. Simplement parce que je ne crois pas en l'amour. Pas dans mon monde. Alors, j'ai prévu de louer les services d'une escort-girl. Elle sera belle, discrète et clouera le bec à cet arrogant. Je dois avouer que cette histoire m'angoisse un peu. J'ignore comment je devrai me comporter avec elle et surtout, sa réaction quand je la mettrai dans la confidence. Une certaine curiosité aussi se cache derrière mon initiative. Comment une femme en arrive-t-elle à ce choix? Est-ce d'ailleurs vraiment un choix?

Mon père vient de hurler en bas des escaliers:

**Jake! Descends! On mange! **

Comme s'il ne savait pas s'exprimer autrement qu'en criant…


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les filles!

Je suis contente d'être de retour parmi vous!

Je reviens avec un style un peu différent. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Par contre, je me dois d'être honnête avec vous. Cette histoire n'est pas encore finie, j'ai juste quelques chapitres en réserve, donc il se peut qu'à un moment donné, je sois plus lente à poster. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! C'est évidemment là mon plaisir!

Plein de bisous!

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 23 janvier<strong>

Je me suis couchée tard encore. Très tard. Trop tard pour une soirée sans chambre d'hôtel. Edward a posé son éternelle question à mon retour et, pour la première fois, j'ai menti. J'ai menti pour le protéger. J'ai répondu la même chose que d'habitude: «_**Normal**_». Sauf qu'il n'y a rien de normal à être… attirée par un de ses clients. Emue, encore moins.

Mon rendez-vous est venu me chercher à l'agence en voiture. Avec chauffeur. Il avait précisé que nous nous rendions à un mariage. Je portais pour l'occasion une splendide robe fourreau rouge, tout ce qu'il y a de plus faussement sage. Je me sentais fatale, sûre de moi. Et la perspective d'une soirée sans sexe monnayé me rendait sereine. Lorsque je suis montée à l'arrière du véhicule, j'ai eu… un choc. Pour deux raisons. Quand j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai été saisie par son jeune âge et par sa beauté. Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre, parce que j'ai buggé. Mon assurance encore presque palpable l'instant d'avant s'était volatilisée. J'ai bégayé un vague «_**Bonjour**_». Il semblait aussi perdu que moi, timide, maladroit. Un enfant. Un enfant avec la carrure d'un homme. Un enfant au visage doux et pourtant racé. Un intense regard noir. Une bouche à faire pâlir Angelina Jolie. Un sourire immaculé. Une tignasse en bataille, noire elle aussi. Quant à la couleur de sa peau… Elle ressemblait à un métal précieux, la chaleur en plus. J'étais fascinée par tant de beauté et d'élégance. J'ai toutefois réussi à me ressaisir. Je lui ai sorti mon sourire à l'américaine et il a ri. Un rire bref. Il m'a tendu sa main cuivrée:

**Jacob Black, enchanté. **

**Clara**, ai-je menti, comme toujours.

Clin d'œil à Clara Morgan, subtil mélange de douceur et d'érotisme. Je ne donne jamais mon vrai prénom lors de mes escapades nocturnes. Ça me permet d'être moi et autre à la fois. Je joue un rôle tout en sachant où je vais. Et puis, Clara c'est tellement plus sexy qu'Ondine.

**Vous ****êtes****… ****vous ****êtes ****vraiment ****très ****belle**, a-t-il simplement dit.

J'ai rougi. Je me serais donné des baffes. La voiture a démarré.

**Avant ****que ****nous ****arrivions ****sur ****place**, a-t-il repris, **je ****dois ****vous ****expliquer ****la ****situation.**

**Je suis tout ouïe. **

**J****'****ai****fait****appel****à****vous****pour****que****vous****jouiez****le****rôle****de****ma****… ****compagne**, a-t-il terminé mal à l'aise.

**Oui**.

Je ne voyais là rien de particulier. Je passe mon temps à être la fausse petite amie de mes clients. Il m'a alors observée, en silence.

**Et?** l'ai-je encouragé.

**Et rien. Ça ne vous dérange pas?**

J'ai souri, pour me retenir de rire.

**Non. ****C****'****es t****ce ****que ****je ****fais, ****vous ****savez**.

Il a rougi, s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, en un geste irrésistible.

**Ok. En fait, nous allons au mariage de mon cousin, avec qui je n'entretiens pas vraiment de très bons rapports. Mon célibat de longue durée est son sujet préféré et… je voulais juste…**

**Le faire taire.**

**Oui, exactement. Aux yeux de toute ma famille, donc, vous serez ma nouvelle compagne. **

**Ça ****marche. ****Nous ****nous ****connaissons ****depuis ****combien ****de ****temps?**ai-je demandé pour peaufiner le rôle.

**Presque deux mois. **

**C'est une toute jeune relation. **

**Oui. **

**Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés?**

**Mmmh. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. A la fac?**

**A part si je fais médecine, je pense que je ne suis plus assez jeune pour être à la fac. D'ailleurs, ça ne risque pas de choquer votre famille, la différence d'âge? **

**Je****n****'****en ****sais ****rien ****et ****ça ****m****'****est ****égal.****Vous ****êtes ****si ****vieille ****que ****ça?** m'a-t-il taquinée.

**Assez pour susciter des réactions, en tout cas. **

**Je m'en accommoderai. Alors, disons que nous nous sommes rencontrés… **

**Dans un bar. **

**Pas ****très ****original**, a-t-il commenté en faisant la moue.

**Excusez-moi, je pare au plus pressé. **

**Ok, ça marche pour le bar. Je suis venu vous aborder…**

**Vous ****n****'****auriez ****jamais ****osé**, l'ai-je coupé gentiment.

Il m'a observée un instant, réfléchissant à la pertinence de mon propos.

**C****'****est ****vrai**, a-t-il conclu en rougissant. **Vous ****m****'****avez ****abordé ****et ****j****'****ai ****craqué, ****ça ****tout ****le ****monde ****pourra ****le ****croire.**

J'ai fait semblant de ne pas relever. J'ai fait semblant de me dire que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un très bel enfant, certes, mais un enfant quand même.

**Vous faites quoi dans la vie?**

**Euh…**

**Pour ****aujourd****'****hui**, a-t-il précisé à mon cerveau embrumé.

**Oh. Vous aimeriez que je sois quoi?**

**Ce ****que ****vous ****voulez.**

Il y avait un double sens évident dans sa phrase, mais une fois de plus, j'ai fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

**Alors nous dirons… secrétaire de direction. C'est un métier que je connais, au moins. **

**Ah oui?**

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun détail. Après avoir réglé quelques autres points de notre mensonge, nous sommes arrivés au lieu de réception. C'était somptueux. Ostentatoire. Tout ce que j'aime et déteste à la fois. Bizarrement, j'avais relativement le trac. Peur de commettre un impair. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je ne dirais pas que la famille m'a adoptée, loin de là. Et je reste persuadée d'avoir reconnu l'un de mes clients dans l'assistance, mais il ne dévoilera pas le secret, car ça l'impliquerait également.

Jacob Black s'est montré prévenant toute la soirée. Il ne m'a pas lâchée d'une semelle. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. J'ai aimé être pendue à son bras. A plusieurs reprises, il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue, pour donner le change, bien sûr. Chaque fois, son contact m'a électrisée. Il a aussi posé la main dans le bas de mon dos nu et systématiquement, je me suis figée. Une chaleur à peine supportable se répandait sous ses doigts, traversant ma peau et courant entre mes reins. Je sais qu'il a perçu mon trouble. Mais il n'a rien dit, rien tenté. Il n'a pas approché mes lèvres. Même après m'avoir déposée à l'agence, tard dans la nuit. Même alors que nous avions dansé et discuté durant des heures. Car c'est tout cela que je cache derrière mes mots. Tout ce qui relevait de mon travail, mais qui n'en était plus un. Dans chacun de nos gestes, il y avait la bonne excuse. Je joue un rôle. C'est normal que nous riions, que nous nous tenions la main, que nous nous serrions fort l'un contre l'autre durant les slows, que nous échangions des regards langoureux. Oui, tout ça est parfaitement normal. Sauf que je n'ai jamais été sous contrôle. J'ai mémorisé le son de sa voix, j'ai apprivoisé sa peau en secret, j'ai respiré son odeur inlassablement, je me suis noyée dans ses yeux. J'ai été une poupée entre ses mains malhabiles. J'ai survécu parce qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui me désire comme un fantasme de papier glacé.

Oui, je me suis couchée tard encore. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Jeudi, un autre travail. Je suis une professionnelle. Et j'oublierai Jacob Black aussi vite qu'il est entré dans ma vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimanche 23 janvier**

Je me suis couché tard encore. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à «fêter» le mariage de Paul, l'autre à redessiner inlassablement les traits de Clara. Pour peu que ce soit son vrai prénom. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis perdu. Je me suis perdu lorsqu'elle est montée dans la voiture. Une déesse sur terre. J'ai failli penser un ange, mais un ange ne peut pas être aussi désirable. Une déesse drapée de rouge. Comme si elle avait besoin de cette couleur pour rendre fou. Ses cheveux couleur or étaient élégamment ramenés en boucles sur une de ses épaules. Son regard noir m'a cloué sur place et j'ai bien pensé ne plus jamais être capable de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Mais il faut croire que j'ai des ressources inespérées. Elle n'a pas trouvé la situation bizarre quand je lui ai expliqué son futur rôle. Je pense même qu'elle s'est moquée de moi. Gentiment. Au début, elle semblait… je ne sais pas… un peu blasée. Mais si je me laisse aller à mes rêves, je dirais… que ça n'a pas duré. Est-ce que j'ose vraiment penser ça? Non, je ne peux pas plaire à une fille comme elle. Elle est si… Aucun mot du dictionnaire ne sera à la hauteur de ma déesse. Une fée au regard de braise et à la bouche plus appétissante qu'un fruit bien mûr. Mille fois j'ai voulu la goûter. En avais-je seulement le droit? J'aurais dû être plus attentif aux informations que m'avait données la secrétaire de l'agence. Je pensais avoir retenu l'essentiel, mais j'ignorais dans quoi je me lançais. Tous les mensonges que j'ai proférés hier soir me hantent, tant je voudrais qu'ils soient réels. Qu'elle soit mienne. Toute la beauté de la femme se trouve entre ses lèvres, sur son corps, dans ses yeux. Elle est un puits de savoir, une source de rire. Elle est une enfant qui a trop vécu. Je suis… amoureux.

Non! Ressaisis-toi, Jacob. Une escort girl. Une escort girl de luxe. Quelle insulte, ce suffixe. Pour moi, il s'agit maintenant d'un pléonasme. Pose-toi les bonnes questions, Jacob Black. Combien d'hommes a-t-elle rencontrés? Il y a certaines choses que tu n'as pas oubliées, dans le monologue de la secrétaire. Tu te rappelles? Elle t'a demandé si tu souhaitais prendre la nuit? Tu as répondu non. Combien ont répondu oui? Combien ont pu faire bien plus que se contenter de sa chute de reins? Combien ont effleuré tellement d'autres choses que ses joues? Combien ont découvert des trésors tellement plus précieux que l'odeur de ses cheveux ou encore de sa nuque? Je ne peux pas… l'oublier…


	5. Chapter 5

**Vendredi 28 janvier**

Je me suis couchée tard encore et je suis de mauvaise humeur. Encore. Je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis des jours. Depuis… rien. Juste depuis des jours. Edward est distant parce qu'il m'en veut d'être distante. Tu parles d'une équation.

Hier, j'ai retrouvé Emmett, un habitué. Généralement, il prend rendez-vous le weekend, mais cette fois-ci, il avait un créneau en semaine. Emmett choisit toujours l'option galipettes. Ce n'est pas un problème. Il est gentil, prévenant et bourré d'humour. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec lui. J'essaie de garder en permanence cette barrière entre mes clients et moi, mais Emmett s'offre mes services depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus avoir passé un mois sans le voir. Je me suis donc appliquée à lui faire plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, je lui ai offert une belle simulation d'orgasme. Non pas qu'Emmett soit incompétent. Loin de là. Simplement, ça fait partie des règles que je me suis fixées. Le véritable plaisir, c'est pour mon amoureux et personne d'autre. De toute façon, la plupart des femmes simulent et la plupart des hommes l'ignorent, alors pour ce que ça change. J'adore les écouter dire qu'ils peuvent repérer une simulation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est facile de les berner. Un souffle haché, des muscles contractés, un rythme cardiaque accéléré, quelques petits gémissements, voire des cris pour ceux qui aiment, et le tour est joué. Vraiment pas de quoi sortir de l'Actor Studio. Je n'ai jamais simulé avec Edward. Quand ça ne vient pas, ça ne vient pas, un point c'est tout. Edward est suffisamment en paix avec lui-même que pour ne pas remettre sa virilité en question chaque fois que je suis à côté de la plaque. Mais en ce moment, le problème ne se pose de toute façon pas, puisqu'il ne me touche plus. Depuis cinq jours. Il boude. Comme une femme. Il est jaloux de tout le monde et de rien.

Quand j'ai vu Leah lundi soir, elle m'a aussi trouvée bizarre. J'ai nié. Je lui ai raconté ma sortie de samedi, mais la version censurée. J'ai fait l'impasse sur… la bouche de Jacob, sur son regard trop perçant, sur la douceur de ses mains. Ça me rend dingue! Je n'en reviens pas d'être encore là à écrire sur ce gamin de dix-neuf ans! Mais que j'écrive ou pas, ça revient au même. Je pense à lui chaque seconde. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai menti à ma meilleure amie. Je sais qu'elle peut tout comprendre. Je sais que c'est une tombe. Mais je sais aussi que mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, c'est le rendre réel. Et je ne veux pas. Bientôt, ça ira mieux. Bientôt, la vie reprendra son cours normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Samedi 29 janvier**

Je me suis couché tard encore. Toute la semaine. Ça fait une semaine. Une semaine que je tourne en rond. Je reprends la fac le sept. Je vais être enfin libéré des questions oppressantes de mes parents. «_**Comment **__**va **__**Clara? **__**Elle **__**s**__**'**__**est **__**bien **__**plu **__**au **__**mariage? **__**Et **__**si **__**nous **__**l**__**'**__**invitions **__**à **__**déjeuner **__**dimanche **__**en **__**huit?**_» J'esquive, j'évite, je fuis. Il va falloir que je pense tout doucement à avancer l'idée de la rupture. De toute façon, ma mère a fait semblant de l'apprécier. Je le sais. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlent pour elle. Et c'est un regard de jugement qu'elle porte sur ma pseudo-relation avec Clara. Avec quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Clara n'existe pas ou peu. Elle n'existe que dans les bras des hommes qui la convoitent et qui paie pour la convoiter. Peut-être que je devrais laisser ce repas se faire. Je relouerais les services de cette femme qui n'existerait qu'à travers moi pour quelques heures. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux la femme derrière la femme. Je veux l'inconnue sans prénom, celle qui doit se draper de rouge pour gagner en assurance.

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine. Ça tourne à l'obsession. J'ai peur d'oublier son rire, son odeur, sa peau. Et elle, m'a-t-elle déjà oublié? Je pourrais l'en empêcher. Je pourrais l'obliger à se souvenir de moi. Je pourrais… lui voler une nuit. La lui acheter, en fait. Cette idée me rend malade.

Paul a envoyé les remerciements pour son mariage. Une enveloppe pour les parents, une pour moi. Scellée. Son mot disait : «_Merci __pour __votre __présence. __Sérieux, __tu __l__'__as __trouvée __où __celle-là?_» J'ai broyé le papier dans ma main comme j'aurais aimé lui broyer les os.

Alors j'ai rappelé l'agence. J'ai réservé pour dimanche en huit. J'ai dit à mes parents que c'était ok pour le déjeuner. Ma mère a fait son sourire crispé. Celui de l'hypocrisie. Mon père a eu l'air ravi. Tu m'étonnes. Je me souviens très bien la façon qu'il avait de poser les yeux sur «Clara» au mariage. Avec envie. Comme la plupart des hommes de l'assemblée. Je ne peux même pas les blâmer. J'oublierais mon propre nom si elle me le demandait. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me le demande.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mardi 1er février**

Je perds pied. Emily m'a dit que j'avais rendez-vous dimanche avec Jacob Black. Quelle est la probabilité qu'il y ait deux Jacob Black dans le coin? Faible. De toute façon, elle a précisé qu'il s'agissait de mon client du mariage. Probabilité nulle, donc. Comme la première fois, il viendra me chercher à l'agence. Comme la première fois, il va me briefer dans la voiture. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais dans un tel état que j'ai sauté sur Edward, qui finalement s'est laissé faire. Mais ça ne m'a pas soulagée longtemps. Et je ne peux décemment pas violer mon compagnon non-stop jusqu'à dimanche.

Allez, secoue-toi ma vieille! De quoi as-tu peur? D'un gosse de dix-huit ans? Qui ressemble à un dieu. Ok, celle-là, je te l'accorde. Et après? Qui anéantit tout le self-control que j'ai appris à me construire durant des années. Euh… Là, je t'ai cloué le bec. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, je suis en train de virer schizophrène. Je vais gérer. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimanche 6 février**

Je l'ai regardée partir comme on laisse s'échapper un rêve. Elle ne s'est pas retournée. Elle serrait les poings. Probablement parce que je l'ai embrassée. Et qu'elle m'a rendu mon baiser.

Je vais peut-être reprendre depuis le début. Elle est d'abord montée dans la voiture, encore plus sublime que dans mes rêves. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon faussement négligé qui s'accordait à merveille avec sa classe naturelle et son air taquin. Du moins, avec l'air taquin qu'elle arborait dans mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, elle ne souriait pas vraiment. Elle faisait semblant. J'ai tout de suite vu la différence.

**Bonjour**, a-t-elle dit avec un professionnalisme débordant.

**Bonjour**.

Un silence embarrassant s'est alors installé. Elle l'a brisé, dans un contrôle absolu de la situation.

**Quel est le programme aujourd'hui?**

**Déjeuner****avec****mes****parents**, ai-je répondu tel un automate.

Sa froideur glaçait mes os et je frissonnais sous ses mots trop distants.

**Vous****allez****leur****mentir****combien****de****temps?** a-t-elle voulu savoir.

Il n'y avait même pas de jugement dans le ton de sa voix. Juste une question.

**Je****n****'****en****sais****rien**.

J'ai failli faire marche arrière. La redéposer à son agence, dire à mes parents qu'elle avait eu un empêchement. Mais son parfum envahissait l'habitacle, réduisant à néant le moindre élan de ma volonté. Alors, j'ai joué cartes sur table.

**Qu****'****est-ce****qui****a****changé****depuis****la****dernière****fois?** ai-je demandé les poings serrés sur mes cuisses.

Elle a tressailli. J'en suis certain. Elle s'est redressée imperceptiblement. J'ai vu le mouvement, je le sais.

**Rien**, a-t-elle fini par répondre, l'air aussi innocent qu'une biche.

**Vous****êtes****contrariée**, ai-je insisté.

Elle a serré plus fort la pochette qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

**Eh bien, non pas du tout. Simplement, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais le mensonge ne résout jamais rien, vous savez. **

**Oui,****je****sais.****Et****les****conseilleurs****ne****sont****pas****les****payeurs**.

Là, elle s'est carrément tournée vers moi. Elle a ouvert la bouche, pour répliquer, s'est ravisée, a finalement réagi:

**Où voulez-vous en venir, Monsieur Black?**

**Nulle part. J'espère seulement que vous parviendrez à surmonter votre… état d'esprit devant mes parents. **

**Si****vous****payez****le****prix****que****vous****payez,****c****'****est****parce****que****j****'****excelle****dans****mon****travail,****rassurez-vous.**

J'ai attrapé sa main, sa bouche s'est ouverte de stupéfaction.

**Nous****sommes****arrivés**, ai-je dit simplement.

Comme elle l'avait promis, Clara a joué son rôle à la perfection. Mon père était séduit avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé un mot. Ma mère a campé discrètement sur ses positions, tout en gardant à cœur de passer pour la merveilleuse maîtresse de maison qu'elle n'est pas. Un vrai vaudeville familial.

De mon côté, j'ai profité allègrement de la situation. Je m'accrochais désespérément à la main de Clara, ne la lâchant que si je ne pouvais absolument pas m'organiser autrement. Elle se laissait faire, parce qu'elle était obligée. Savoir cela aurait dû refroidir mes ardeurs, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je la voyais. Alors, j'ai continué à exagérer. J'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse lorsque nous étions installés au salon. J'ai, à nouveau, plusieurs fois embrassé sa joue. Si je n'avais pas grandi dans une famille aussi pudique, j'aurais délibérément sauté sur ses lèvres. Elle a joué le jeu, riant à mes blagues, m'observant amoureusement. Mais tout ça sonnait faux. C'était différent de la première fois. Elle a gardé le contrôle du début à la fin. Lorsque la journée s'est terminée, je l'ai ramenée à l'agence. Elle a évité mon regard tout le trajet.

**C****'****est****la****dernière****fois****qu****'****on****se****voit****alors**, ai-je annoncé d'un ton las.

**Ah oui? Vous allez amorcer la phase de rupture?**

J'étais sidéré de la facilité avec laquelle elle me vouvoyait à nouveau, après m'avoir tutoyé des heures durant, sans compter la soirée du mariage.

**Oui,****la****rupture**, ai-je répété en faisant le parallèle de notre situation dans ma tête.

**Bien**.

La voiture s'est arrêtée à destination. J'ai verrouillé les portières.

**A****quoi****vous****jouez?** a-t-elle demandé, l'air fatigué.

**Vous avez étudié le théâtre pendant combien d'années?**

**Je vous demande pardon?**

**Votre attitude est très déstabilisante. **

**Vous****n****'****êtes****pas****censé****être****timide,****vous?** a-t-elle lancé, dans une vaine tentative de moquerie.

**Si. Mais je me réveille quand je suis révolté. **

**Ah. Et pourquoi êtes-vous révolté?**

**Je****viens****de****vous****le****dire,****par****votre****attitude**.

Elle a soupiré, un peu comme si elle allait abdiquer, mais je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me réjouisse trop vite.

**Vous attendiez autre chose?**

**Oui. Définitivement. **

**Je peux vous demander quoi?**

**Du****lâcher-prise**, ai-je répondu après un instant de réflexion.

**Il n'y a pas de lâcher-prise dans mon métier, Monsieur Black. **

**Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue au mariage. **

**Les****erreurs****sont****faites****pour****ne****pas****êtres****répétées**.

Sa sentence a claqué dans la voiture, coupant l'herbe sous mes pieds. J'ai déverrouillé les portières. Mais dans un dernier sursaut, j'ai pris ses lèvres d'assaut, sans réfléchir. Elle a hoqueté, laissant le temps à son esprit d'imprimer la situation. Elle a à peine essayé de résister. J'ai senti les muscles de sa nuque se détendre sous mes doigts, tandis que le contact de sa langue me grisait. Puis sa main a commencé à remonter sur ma chemise… et elle m'a repoussé. Je n'ai pas réussi à capter son regard. Elle s'est enfuie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimanche 6 février**

J'ai merdé. Quand il a écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai été infichue de résister. Un enfant. Tu parles! Pourtant, la journée s'était déroulée à merveille, ou presque. J'ai géré du début à la fin. J'ai lutté chaque seconde contre l'attirance inhumaine qu'il exerce sur moi. Je n'ai pas sourcillé quand il tenait ma main, ni quand il caressait tendrement ma cuisse. Je me suis montrée professionnelle, j'ai agi comme il voulait que j'agisse en présence de ses parents. Mais il a tout fait déraper. Et je ne l'ai pas empêché.

Maintenant, je suis rentrée. Edward est encore chez sa grand-mère, il ne devrait plus tarder. Ça me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Et de faire disparaître les traces de larmes sur mon visage. Maquillage baveux, plaques rouges, yeux brillants. Pitoyable. J'ai voulu appeler Leah, mais je n'ai pas pu. Que pourrait-elle bien me dire pour m'apaiser? «_**Ça passera, tu verras.**_» Génial.

Le pire, c'est que j'ignore ce qui m'effraie le plus. L'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui ou le fait de ne plus le revoir? Parce que voilà, c'est fini. Il va raconter à ses parents qu'il a largué Clara et l'affaire est close. Adieu Jacob Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lundi 14 février**

Je déteste ce jour commercial ridicule. Tellement ridicule qu'il réussit à me renvoyer ma solitude en plein visage. La plupart de mes colocataires sont de sortie avec leurs chéries respectives. Et moi je pense à elle, allongé sur mon lit. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, si elle passe cette soirée avec un… client. J'ai tellement de mal à rationaliser ce mot. Il m'écorche les yeux. Est-il en train d'embrasser son corps? Est-elle occupée à le mener à l'orgasme? Je vais bientôt être obligé de m'arracher la tête pour stopper ce flot d'images insoutenables. Parfois je me dis que je préférais quand personne ne m'intéressait. Période bénie d'un quotidien morne et calme. Maintenant je suis obligé de souffrir en silence. Si au moins ça valait le coup. J'accepterais de souffrir de l'avoir trop aimée. Trop longtemps. Trop de nuits. Mais je ne peux m'accrocher qu'à un baiser volé. Si seulement je savais ce qu'elle ressent. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me rendait mon baiser, mais avec le temps, les souvenirs deviennent flous. Peut-être faisait-elle simplement son travail. Sans aucune passion.

J'ai fini par en parler à Quil. Il dit que je suis un abruti. J'aurais mieux fait de garder ça pour moi. Comment ai-je franchement pu espérer qu'un mec comme lui me comprendrait? C'est à se demander s'il prend la peine de demander leur prénom aux filles qu'il ramène dans sa chambre. Aimer ne doit pas faire partie de son vocabulaire. En tout cas, pas en dehors de l'amour physique, ça c'est sûr. Il dit aussi que s'il avait les moyens que j'ai, il s'offrirait les services de cette fille chaque fois que l'envie lui en prendrait. Je ne vais pas me mentir, cette idée ne cesse de tourner dans mon esprit. Mais je ne veux pas aborder les choses sous cet angle-là. Au mieux, elle se fermera à nouveau et agira professionnellement. Au pire, elle ne me le pardonnera pas. Seulement voilà, j'aimerais connaître mon autre option…


End file.
